Earth Shattering
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: The moment Legolas and Aragorn met was earth shattering. They despised each other. Will they learn to get along before on of them doesn't live to see a great friendship?
1. Message unread

AN: Okay this story has been up for a while now, about three years. Some time ago, something weird happened with the first chapter of this story. It was replaced with another chapter. I don't know why this happened, because I did not do it, but I no longer had the chapter saved to my computer so there was nothing I could do about it.

With my recently LOTR obsession back, I'm looking back at the story and the chapter is just bugging me. Sadly I don't really remember what happens in the first chapter, although I remember it being shorter then all the others.

So sorry, but this is a VERY shortened version, but at least this way there will be a bit of an opening. For anyone who has tried to start from chapter one over the years, so sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned lotr, but I do not.

/…/…/…/

Chapter one: Message unread

"ADA!" Elrond heard two voices proclaiming, and the urgency of these voices, the voices of his twin sons, made him jump up, already expecting the worst. With all three of his sons so accident prone, he would not be surprised if Estel had fallen off the balcony and broken his neck.

Quickly rising from his seat, he strode quickly towards the door, but before he made it he heard an aggravated shout of his good friend, Glorfindel. It had not sounded so much as a cry of pain as a cry of anger, and not quite as concerned as before, he opened the door.

Glorfindel stood a few feet away from the door, covered in the stick, purple presence of wine. His fists were clenched in anger and he was glaring at Elladan and Elrohir, who were trying very hard not to laugh at the elf.

Elrond cleared his throat and all three elves turned to look at him. He simply rose an eyebrow and Glorfindel opened his mouth to respond, but did not get the chance before the twins slid past him to come in front of their father.

"We received a message," Elladan started, excitement clearly shown on his face.

"From Mirkwood," Elrohir added.

"Yes it's right here," Elladan stated, holding up a soggy, purple piece of parchment. "Oops."

"Well it was right there."

"Until Glorfindel bumped into us."

"Until I what?" he asked, glaring as the twins ignored his presence to continue conversing with his father. Seeing Lord Elrond had done nothing about it, he stormed off to get cleaned up.

"Anyway," Elrohir said. "In the message is says we are to have a visitor!"

"A wonderful visitor," added Elladan.

"Legolas is coming!" both shouted at once, grinning up at their father.

Elrond, used to getting his messages through his sons in a similar matter, allowed a small smile to form. "It has been quite a while since we have seen him. When is he to arrive?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, then back at the message which was currently unreadable. "We don't know."

Elrond sighed and walked back into his study. "Be more careful while running through the halls next time."

/…/…/…/

Estel had been hearing all about Legolas for the past week after the arrival of the message. There had been many stories told of the prince of Mirkwood, and he wasn't sure if the picture that had been painted of the prince by the twins would be anything like the person at all.

He was anxious to meet him, and a couple days later, he got his wish.

Elrohir had burst into his room as he finished getting dressed, grabbing him by the sleeve of his tunic and forcibly dragging him from his room. "Come Estel, Legolas is arriving!"

The brothers rushed outside where the small group of Mirkwood elves had arrived. Legolas had not even dismounted his horse fully before the twins were upon him, asking of his trip and how he mad been. Legolas' musical laughter filled the air as he told him all had gone well. In the middle of his explanation however, he saw Estel.

"What is a human doing here?" he asked, glaring slightly toward Estel. Estel, who had not expected this reaction at all, crossed his arms and glared at the prince.

"I live here."

Bewildered, Legolas turned to the twins. "Is this true?"

Both nodded, coming to stand by their brothers side. "This is Estel," Elrohir said.

They had thought the two of them would become fast friends, but by the glares they were already shooting each other, they knew it would not happen that easily.

/…/…/…/…/


	2. Not so peaceful

A/N: Wow you guys! So many reviews! Sorry it took so long. I'll give you my excuses.  
  
I'm in this musical called Once On This Island, and we have rehearsal a lot during the week, and are going to start having it some Saturdays too. I've been getting my costume together, learning my parts, learning the dances; it's a lot of work.  
  
The teachers are giving a lot of homework. Once more, I'm working on this huge WWII project, and there's this math project coming up, and a science one. WAY to much school work going on.  
  
I have a lot going on in my personal life, like my boyfriend and my friends and my family. I need to spend time with them, which I want to do.  
  
As you can see, I have a lot of stuff I have to do. I'll try to update at least once a week ok? Review responses are at the bottom. I do not own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 2: Not so peaceful  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the past few days, things with Legolas and Estel hadn't been going to well.  
  
Actually not going well is an understatement.  
  
So far the two had managed to break three vases, injure four elves, fall two stories from a lower balcony, and had spilled a large thing of wine on Glorfindel.  
  
Yeah things weren't going to good.  
  
They managed to get into arguments about the stupidest things. Currently, it was what weapon was better.  
  
"A sword is much better then a bow! With a bow you can just hide away in trees! It's cowardly!"  
  
"A bow takes a lot of skill! How much skill does it take to swing a sword? Just swing it around and hope that it kills someone! Sure THAT takes a lot of skill!"  
  
Estel tackled Legolas. The two ended up rolling on the ground. Glorfindel sighed. He was supposed to watch them today, to make sure they didn't get in trouble. 'Why me?' he thought to himself.  
  
The three of them were currently outside in one of Rivendell's most beautiful gardens. There was a small stream flowing near them. Scattered around them was a blanket of blue, purple, red, and yellow wildflowers. Trees scattered around the area, standing tall and proud. The birds sang songs in them, and it was a clear day with blue skies and a bright sun.  
  
It was so peaceful. It was one of the elves favorite places to be. Today though, nobody was there, for Estel and Legolas were together again, and in that garden.  
  
As the day wore on, slowly, the fights became more personal. Glorfindel had fallen asleep. Yes, he had fallen asleep.  
  
The reason was perfectly understandable. Estel and Legolas had been fighting well into the night, and when Glorfindel had come to put a stop to it, he had been met with a book hitting him straight in the head. Lord Elrond had punished the two by making them clean up the library, which sadly, was located next to Glorfindels room. As you could tell, he was exhausted.  
  
Another argument was brewing. Who knew how long THIS one would last.  
  
"At least I don't have long blond hair like some girl!" Estel shouted viciously.  
  
"Well at least I bathe more then once a year!" Legolas spat.  
  
The two began to circle each other. Before anything could happen however, Elrond appeared and took the two inside.  
  
"I want both of you to stay away from each other. Estel, you go back out to the garden with Glorfindel. Legolas, I want you to go out in the back garden. Go!"  
  
Legolas and Estel quickly left the area. Elrond rubbed his temples. This would be a long two weeks.  
  
Legolas angrily stormed to the back gardens. As he walked, he thought of new ways he could insult Estel. That human was nothing but trouble.  
  
As he entered the garden he calmed down. There was a small four foot high waterfall near the entrance. He walked through the beautiful yellow flowers and climbed a tree. He smiled as he looked across the garden.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the trees thick sturdy branches. The wind brushed his face and he smiled. He had forgotten of the peace Rivendell had. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he had come.  
  
It was then he had become friends with the twins.  
  
Legolas sighed again as he watched night fall. He wondered where the twins were. 'Probably off trying to find out a new way to make Glorfindel miserable,' he though before smiling again.  
  
Legolas didn't know how long he sat in that tree. The next thing he knew, the stars were out, sparkling like diamonds in the velvet blue sky. The wind was no longer blowing, and it was calm all around him.  
  
Elladan called up to Legolas. Legolas started and nearly fell out of the tree. He grabbed a nearby branch to stay aloft.  
  
Elladan laughed. "It is not like you to be so unaware of your surroundings Mellon Nin!" he said.  
  
"I was thinking!" Legolas said back, dropping from the tree.  
  
"About that. You should really think about how you treat my brother."  
  
"Elladan-"Legolas started to say.  
  
"I know it's hard for you Legolas. Your mother and brother being killed by humans is not an easy thing to deal with but please, try to accept Estel. He is only a child. He wasn't even alive when it happened! Legolas, you're still a child yet! Please, just don't judge him by what his kin did."  
  
Legolas looked at the ground. The burning hatred he had felt was turned to sorrow remembering his eldest brother and mother.  
  
"It is time to eat," Elladan finally said, breaking the silence between them. "My ada wants you and Estel to apologies to each other for acting the way you did."  
  
Legolas looked up.  
  
"Also, he wanted to announce that you, me Elrohir, and Estel are allowed to go on a hunt tommorow," Elladan finished with a smile.  
  
Legolas smiled too. He always loved going on hunts. He heard someone approaching.  
  
"Ada says he wants you to get inside right now before the rest of us eat all the food," Elrohir said.  
  
The two smiled and they entered the palace together.  
  
Estel was now looking straight at Legolas. They had finished eating, and it had been a most happy meal. Now he knew he had to apologies for his earlier actions. "Sorry Legolas," he said in a quiet voice, though all the others caught the statement.  
  
"Sorry Estel," Legolas said. He wasn't as mad at Estel as he had been before, but he still didn't like him, or trust him. You can't go living almost all your life hating humans and suddenly like them. No. You couldn't have witnessed your mothers and brother's death by human hands and forgive a human. It wasn't possible to do so that easily. This the twins knew.  
  
They knew it would take a lot more to get the two to be friends.  
  
As the night wore on, Elrond finally said it was time to sleep, for the hunting party would set out at dawn the next day.  
  
Who knew one hunt though, would change so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Review responses.  
  
Silvertoekee: Thanks. I didn't plan on putting that part in actually, but the idea was so humorous I couldn't not put it in! Yes it was interesting wasn't it? Well, who knows how long they'll be enemies? I could have them be friends in the next chapter, or friends in the next 7 chapters. I don't even know yet!  
  
Jeff's favorite skittle: I love that name for some reason. Lol. Thanks, and I will keep writing, though updates may take longer due to the play.  
  
Star-Stallion: Yes, quite different. Glad you like! I actually don't know. One, two three chapters? Not exactly sure. After they're friends there will still be a lot more to the story though.  
  
CJ*-Ci: Thank you. I'll write more. See! I just did! I like! marks too! I think...anyways, here's another update.  
  
Elf Girl: Thanks. Here's the update.  
  
Astievia: So do I. At first I always thought, who cares. But I finally read one and poof, loved it! I'm always on the lookout for knew Legolas and Aragorn meeting fics. Lol. I liked that. Made me laugh. I see...actually I didn't until you mentioned it. ^_^  
  
Jerri: I'm writing more. Awesome. Your fic is great! Here's the update you ordered! That will be $3:75. ^_^ Just kidding. It will be one update on your story and a review. Thanks!  
  
Elven Kitten: I love them too! Yeah, I wish there were more. Yes. I don't like slash. I'll occasionally read it though. Thanks. Hope to see your next chapter soon! Namaarie!  
  
Sparkzi: Thanks. I've written more, so hope you enjoy!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I may not update for a while because I have 3 stories going at once and the above reasons. Please don't worry I'll try to update this at least once a week.  
  
ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: I would have updated sooner but fanfiction.net wasn't working! Sorry!  
  
Please review! 


	3. The hunting trip begins

Me: I'M BACK! *Watches everyone run away* Oh come on I'm not that bad! Anyway, I'm updating!  
  
Haili: Finally.  
  
Me: Stop it! You don't even have one story up!  
  
Haili: So?  
  
Me: *Groans* Sorry for the delay. Been busy as usual. I know it's hard to imagine I have a life outside fanfiction.net but you've gotta believe me!  
  
Haili: No they don't.  
  
Me: *Glares* Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Haili: April! The disclaimer!  
  
Me: What about it?  
  
Haili: GR! April does not own LOTR.  
  
Me: Sucker.  
  
Chapter 3: The hunting trip begins  
  
_______________________________  
  
The sun was just rising when the four were setting out for their hunt. The sun made the small droplets of dew glimmer on the ground. The three elves and human sit ready on their horses.  
  
"Goodbye. Have a good time," Elrond said to the four.  
  
"And don't get yourselves killed," Thranduil put in.  
  
"Or eaten."  
  
"Or hurt."  
  
"Or captured."  
  
"Or lost."  
  
"Or -."  
  
"We get it!" Elladan said. "Goodbye. We will, we won't, doubt it, can't count on it, not sure about that, look at who you're talking to!"  
  
The two elves looked very confused.  
  
"Enjoy the next day or two without us." Elrohir smiled and the group took off.  
  
"Think they'll come back unscathed?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Not a chance." Elrond shook his head and walked through the array or flowers to the palace not know what his sons and Legolas would face, but knowing it would not be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four rode silently for a while, not breaking the silence, just enjoying the beautiful sounds of nature.  
  
The birds sang happily, glad for the dawn of a new day, glad that the terrible night was over.  
  
Nobody said much that day. The tension in the air was terrible. It felt like all four of them were being suffocated, like the air was really heavy and no matter where they went the tension wouldn't leave the air. It wouldn't leave them free to breathe.  
  
The day was stiffiling hot. Even without tension in the air it still would find difficult to breath. No animals were about, as they had all run off to find someplace to stay cool. The only thing providing shade was the trees, and as they walked through clearings they had nothing to protect them from the sun.  
  
They came to a small stream in a clearing and new the animals had to take a break. The sun shone merciously down on the four.  
  
They soon moved on. The tension was getting worse. Everyone new soon it would snap. Snap like a stick you had bent to far.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir would occasionally glance at Estel or Legolas. They new the two fought very often. On a hunt in the middle of a hot day they were sure to start fighting again. But they didn't.  
  
Both remained silent all through the day. When night fell, they stopped to make camp. Both went around camp ignoring the other. The tension, instead of lowering, began to grow; as if Estel and Legolas had something they were burning to say to the other.  
  
The night went fine. The next day though, was the same as before. They were out on a hunt for two days to a week. None had caught anything.  
  
"We should have picked a better week to go hunting," Elrohir muttered.  
  
"I agree," Elladan said, hoping to get some kind of response out of his brother and friend.  
  
Estel nodded mutely. Legolas actually decided to speak. "I agree also."  
  
'Three words out of Legolas, and still none out of Estel,' Elladan thought to himself. 'What else can we do? They have to say more. This is supposed to be a fun hunt.'  
  
"Hey you guys want to know what we did to Glorfindel the other day?" Elladan asked.  
  
The tension eased down. Everyone enjoyed listening to the twins when they talked about a prank, unless of course the prank was on them.  
  
Elladan grinned and began telling his tale.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon. The temperatures were mild and the sun was shining. Big cotton candy puffs of clouds were spread across the sky. It was just a perfect day for Glorfindel.  
  
He sat on a tree. He finally had a break from all his duties and was sitting in a nice tall tree where no one would bother him. He was reading Elvin poetry, which was strangely written in English. He loved the poems though.  
  
The breezes whisper in my ear,  
  
Whispers so know one else can hear,  
  
The water mutters calmly,  
  
Keeping calmness inside of me,  
  
The clouds blow silently through the sky,  
  
And people may wonder why,  
  
I treasure such a time like this,  
  
Because these times are so hard to miss,  
  
When the world is full of peace.  
  
The world is never full of peace,  
  
But it seems that way now.  
  
What could possibly go wrong you ask,  
  
When everything is so calm.  
  
Somewhere far far away,  
  
Where even the Elven ear cannot hear,  
  
A voice cries out in misery,  
  
In pain, in despair.  
  
In pain of being physically hurt,  
  
In sorrow for their loss,  
  
In anger at another's words,  
  
Their peace is their cost.  
  
Precious is times of peace,  
  
Of times no feelings overtake,  
  
Of times when you consider nothing,  
  
Of times evil is not in your wake.  
  
Savor those times and keep them dear  
  
Hold them close in your heart,  
  
For we know misery, pain, sorrow,  
  
And death is very near.  
  
Glorfindel considered the meaning of those words. "Savor peace that is here, for misery, pain, sorrow, and death is very near. I guess that could mean something different to everyone."  
  
But the peace, as the poem said, could not last. The twins were supposed to be on a hunting trip, so Glorfindel hadn't found the need to worry.  
  
Suddenly an apple hit him squarely in the head. Glorfindel was so surprised he fell out of the tree and into the pond behind him.  
  
He stood up, dripping wet, with a lily pad sticking on the top of his head.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The four laughed, and suddenly noticed it was already dark. Tension sprang up again as a sound was heard to the north.  
  
"Orcs," Elladan whispered. "You two," he directed to Legolas and Estel, "stay here."  
  
"But-," Both Legolas and Estel said at the same time.  
  
"No buts! Elrohir, come with me. You two, stay silent.  
  
The twins rode off quickly and were soon out of site.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud Orc cry, not half a mile from Estel and Legolas.  
  
It had been a trap. A trap to get to Mirkwoods prince and the young human who lived with the elves.  
  
And it had worked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Smiles* Yay! We finally get to angst and pain and suffering! This chapter was longer then usual. Yay!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Silvertoekee: Lol. I agree with you there. You never know do you. I know! Not sure what chapter but have a general idea of when. Exactly. You are so smart.  
  
Star-Stallion: Their arguments are funny and stupid. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Astievia: Funny little thingys. The squirrels are after you? NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HELP! *Throws a nut at squirrels head and squirrel stops and eats it* ........cool! No it isn't annoying, it's so funny! I'll post sometime. Remember I have 3 stories going.  
  
CJ*-Cj: Thanks. Sorry if I got your username wrong. When it's underlined like that it's hard to see. I couldn't tell if it was I or j.  
  
Sparkzi: Well, they're friends in the fellowship and in my story Red Sun. Yeah, eventually.  
  
Legilmalith: Thanks. Glad I could think up a way that makes sense. They will be friends later. Not sure when exactly, but I have a general idea. Lol. I chicken with its head cut off, that's a new one. Major role, minor role, medium role, or stage crew? I have a role with two solo singing lines, and in a lot of the group singing parts. The first play I've been in since 2nd grade! And in that play I didn't have any lines! Go me! I have a role!  
  
Angel With No Wings: I thought that was funny too. Thank you, I think it's working out nicely. No, not a whole lot of torture. Not like the Orcs will take them prisoner and torture them with strange items or something like that. The REAL torture will be later on, in another story. Read more about it at the bottom. Sorry, I'd fix it but I hate re-loading. Let me make the statement, LORD ELROND IS A GREAT LORD NOT A KING! I'll update soon! I'll give you a hint though. I mentioned something in my fic Red Sun, about the caves...I'm hinting here...they felt like they had been there before...  
  
Lani Lalaith: Thanks. So do I. You thinks right.  
  
Jeff's favorite skittle: Yay! Why I'm saying yay I don't know. Well, there is humor, there will be friendship, there will be angst, and I better stop talking before I give away the entire story. I will.  
  
Inu lover: Thanks. Here's the update.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: After much consideration I've decided. I'm going to make this into a series. A series on their friendship. I WILL write other stories, just so you know.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Seeking for shelter

April: Smiles sheepishly Um...hi?  
  
Haili: April.  
  
April: So sorry for the delay. Once On This Island just had it's last performance Starts crying I'm going to miss it so much!  
  
Haili: Eyes start tearing up Stop it!  
  
April: Anyway, sorry. I know I've been working on Brotherhood too. I wasn't sure what to do next though! I don't own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 4: Seeking for shelter  
  
The sound of the approaching Orcs were near. Legolas and Estel glanced at each other nervously.  
  
"Come!" Legolas said. "We'll leave the horses for them to run."  
  
They quickly jumped off their horses and told them to go. The sound of the Orcs was growing nearer. Their fowl smell filled their nostrils. The dark night sky seemed even more forbidding then usual, and the trees hardly seemed friendly.  
  
The two ran across the ground, jumping tree roots and diving under branches. The sound of their enemies had increased, and the Orcs were gaining on them.  
  
The two spotted a small cave in the distance. They crawled in, as the cave was very small. They crawled to the back of the cave and listened, small speckles of light dancing across their faces.  
  
"I smell blood!" they heard, somehow understanding the terrible voices of the Orcs.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's so far away."  
  
There was the sound of metal hitting sword as the Orc tried to knock away some of the cave. But when he did, it knocked the whole cave.  
  
There was a terrible rumbling sound, and before Estel or Legolas could even move, rocks started tumbling down upon them. The cave in completely covered the human and the elf.  
  
After the smoke had cleared, the two Orcs looked at the pile of rocks, waiting fro movement. An injured rabbit jumped out of it's rabbit hole, and luckily the Orcs thought that had been the blood they smelled, not the Elves or Child's.  
  
The two Orcs joined the rest and they continued north at a quick pace, running around the mass of fallen rocks, which secretly hid two injured boys.  
  
A few minutes after the Orcs were gone, one of the two pushed himself out of the rocks coughing. There was a long stream of blood going down his arm, crisscrossing this way and that, as the small droplets landed with a small plop on the rocks. He groaned slightly and looked around, quickly noticing the other was not there with him.  
  
"Estel?" the young elf asked.  
  
Underneath the rock, Estel wasn't in the best condition. His head was pounding, and he could feel blood running down his neck. His arm felt terrible, and he didn't really want to see if he could move it. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
It was Legolas. What was that in his voice? A little bit of worry? Estel groaned and pushed a large rock off of him as he sat up. He looked blearily at Legolas, who had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Estel snapped, his head banging. He guessed he had been hit directly with a rock.  
  
Legolas shook his head but glanced at Estel once more. There was a bruise coming into focus and blood was running down his cheek. His arm had an angry gash on it also, accompanied with blood on the back of his head.  
  
"We better get out of here," Estel said quietly, though really not wanting to move. Legolas nodded and the two got up.  
  
Estel suffered a moment of dizziness but then stood straight. Legolas glanced at him, and the two walked in the opposite direction that the Orcs had went.  
  
As they walked, neither of them noticed the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
I'm so sorry I ended there! I got stuck and didn't know what else to say. I don't want to leave you without updates anymore, so here's the chapter. Next chapter may take awhile. I'll update sooner if I get some ideas in my reviews of what could happen. Please forgive me, and maybe ideas? I need some to get through the next part. It's like I know what's going to happen, but I have this like...four chapter gap where I don't know what to do. Leave a review please. If I haven't updated in three weeks start bugging me with reviews.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Someone Reading: Thanks. I know, this one is WAY to short, but I got writers block and didn't want to keep the chapter anymore. Sorry.  
  
Sparkzi: Longer longer longer why is everyone complaining? I'll try to update more and longer, but my mind went blank after that sentence.  
  
Kept-secret: I can't tell you anything silly!   
  
Inu Lover: Thanks. Here's the update.  
  
Astievia: Cool. RUN RUN RUN! DON'T LET IT CATCH YOU! Throws squirrel cheese Um...oh yeah. NOT THE INVISIBLE PAINLESS LIGHTNING!!!!  
  
CJCj: Thanks, I know. Here's the update.  
  
Angle with no wings: No your not allowed. Yes they are. Lol. Thanks. That's just not right...my friend ALWAYS says that! Like when Haili will hit me in the head (we're best friends, we're just joking around) he'll be like that's just not right! It's funny the way he says it!  
  
Elven Kitten: No problem.  
  
Shadowfaxgal7: Thanks. I know really, you're so very 'kind' to them are you not? I'll see what I can do. If not in this story the next one.  
  
That was pathetically short. I'm sorry. 


	5. Footsteps

See? I updated quicker right? I wrote this during some free time I had when I went to camp with my class for three days. I'm typing it up now, before I go see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Yay! I can't wait!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would be rich, and would have gone to the Harry Potter premiere, and would be able to post this fanfiction as another book, so I guess I don't own it.  
  
.....................  
  
Chapter 5: Footsteps  
  
As Legolas and Estel walked, footsteps approached. About fifteen footsteps to be exact. Fifteen Orcs followed the two boys, dodging between trees knowing the two were fast and would run if they were seen.  
  
Legolas soon noticed a large pounding in his head. He felt a large bump on his head. In his haste to escape and find the young human he hadn't noticed it. He stopped a second as a wave of dizziness passed, but quickly caught up to Estel.  
  
The Orcs dodged the boy's glances. They must really be tired if they don't notice us," a bunch of Orcs thought.  
  
Indeed the boys were tired. They had run a lot to find their shelter, which had promptly been destroyed. Legolas's head was pounding and he couldn't focus on the sounds in the forest. Estel was solely trying to think of ways to make his headache go away, and was getting annoyed at the blood running down his arm.  
  
The Orcs smirked, planning their attack. After half an hour of walking, they striked.  
  
The two boys were caught by surprise. There was no time for Legolas to draw his bow as the Orcs were so close, and had to rely on hand-to-hand combat.  
  
There were fifteen Orcs in all; not a large number but for two boys caught unaware and not ready for an attack it was deadly.  
  
They got over the shock quickly though, and as they fought the number of Orcs decreased. They had to few injuries to worry about it and were down to four Orcs. Estel stuck his sword deep into one of the Orcs throats and battled another one. He didn't know the other Orc was still alive.  
  
The Orc, using its remaining strength threw its sword. It sliced through the air, past an Orcs head, and hit its target. The metal ripped through the skin and a shriek of pain was heard throughout the forest. He fell to the ground, blood falling steadily down his arm, and gave in to darkness.  
  
Estel stuck his sword in his last Orc and heard a shriek. He looked around wildly and watched Legolas fall to the ground with a blood stained sword landing next to him. The last remaining Orc stood over him, raising his sword to bring it down for the final blow. The elf stirred and looked up at the Orc. His breath left him as the Orc swung the sword down.  
  
It stopped. The Orc stared off into the distance as if it saw something, but suddenly fell down dead. Legolas looked at Estel. Legolas's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.  
  
Estel had saved him.  
  
A human. A human had saved an elf from being killed by an Orc. Legolas couldn't believe it.  
  
He noticed Estel staring at his arm. He took a deep breath and slowly looked down. Where his arm would normally be was a mass of red. Luckily the sword hadn't struck any major organs or muscles, and his arm wasn't broken. The wound was deep though, and there was a lot of blood. Legolas had never seen so much of his own blood before.  
  
"We must be going. More Orcs will follow these," Estel said quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded and stood. He was overcome with dizziness and would have fallen if Estel had not caught him by his uninjured shoulder.  
  
"I could bandage it. I have a lot of skill with healing and I-"  
  
"You're a simple edan! So you killed an Orc big deal! Just because you saved my life you think I'm going to talk to you and be your friend?" Legolas almost shouted. He looked at Estel then turned away. Estel turned in the opposite direction and quickly walked off, in the direction of the Orcs.  
  
......................  
  
A/N: Wonderful, wasn't that chapter great? No I'll write more. That would be cruel not to.  
  
......................................  
  
Legolas walked through the forest, angrily pushing tree branches out of the way as he walked. Muttering stuff like "Stupid edan," or "Friends." As he walked, he began to wonder what would happen. He had no idea where he was, and even if he found Elladan and Elrohir what would he say? That he had insulted their brother when he was trying to help and had left him out there alone?  
  
The thought of saying that made him shudder. When he thought of it that way it sounded terrible. He had really left Estel out there alone in a wood full of Orcs and other creatures.  
  
'I'm so stupid!'  
  
Legolas stopped and sighed as a raindrop fell on his head, soon followed by more. The gentle drops fell on him and around him, and he took a deep breath and turned around, intending to go find Estel.  
  
'I shouldn't have left him out there. It's not fair. He could get killed. He was only trying to help,' Legolas thought as he walked through the rain, his arm throbbing painfully.  
  
Suddenly he heard something; a loud yell of pain. It sounded like Estel. Legolas's eyes opened wide and he ran as fast as he could toward the boy's voice.  
  
..............  
  
Sorry, kina short but needed a good cliffhanger. I also didn't update this as fast as I would have.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Astievia: Shudders Why do you threaten me so?  
  
Shadowfaxgal7: The twins will be back. How about...next chapter will be about the twins and what their doing? How's that. Actually I like that idea. I'll even leave a preview. Yes, the rabbit is okay. It hopped off, really. I couldn't kill a rabbit. They're so cute!  
  
Inu lover: Thanks. Good because this chapter is pretty short too, but the next one will be longer. Shadowfaxgal7 inspired my next chapter.  
  
Kept-Secret: Not really. Thanks. Well now you know, and here's the update.  
  
Sparkzi: Sure. Sorry. That sounds like a good idea though. But no, the Orcs set a trap to kill them both. Don't feel bad I misunderstand stuff often.  
  
Chantal J: Thank you.  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks. I know sorry. Here's an update to make you feel better.  
  
Preview:  
  
Elrohir looked at the fallen Orcs and then to the face of his brother. He limped to Elladan and stared into his face.  
  
"Elladan please! You can't be dead!"  
  
He didn't move. Elrohir closed his eyes and clutched his leg. The pain that ran through it was terrible. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood, mixed in with some of his brothers. Elladan stirred as tears came to Elrohir's eyes.  
  
Elrohir tried to move but was too exhausted. He heard a loud shriek of pain as he fell to the ground and his mind registered one thought. "Estel."  
  
With that he slumped forward into the mud next to his twin. 


	6. Fair share of trouble

Sorry it took me so long. I've been at a friend's house like all the time. School's out, so I'll try to update more often. Okay, I won't keep you waiting. This chapter will focus on Elladan and Elrohir and what happened when they left the two, as well as the others.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 6: Fair share of trouble  
  
.......................  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rode hard. They didn't know where the Orcs were exactly, but they had heard the foul beasts sneering all the way out here. They knew Estel and Legolas were not ready for a fight, or so they thought.  
  
As they rode the darkness pressed in on them, the shadows grabbed and tried to take hold of them, but they rode on, looking for signs of Orcs.  
  
They were quite surprised after half an hour of riding that they didn't find anything, and stopped their horses in a clearing, listening for any sounds that the Orcs were near.  
  
After five minutes of hearing nothing, the two sighed and looked at each other. Suddenly Elladan remembered something that made his bones chill.  
  
_FLASHBACK (2500 years earlier)  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were left alone with two guards in the clearing as Elrond and the rest of the company rode off. They were looking for the Orcs, and Elrond had commanded his only sons to stay there, saying it was too dangerous with such a great number of Orcs.  
  
"We can fight!" Elrohir had argued, but was cut off.  
  
"I will not have my only sons put in so much danger!" with that Elrond had rode off, commanding two Elven guards to stay with the two and keep them from following.  
  
"By the valar we are not children!" Elladan shouted in frustration. The guards looked at them but said nothing.  
  
"But ada treats us like children, and we can't go against his orders," Elrohir replied quietly. "At least not with them watching us." He glared at the guards who were watching them carefully and slid off his horse. Suddenly he heard something. The sound of a twig snapping.  
  
He whipped around and looked deep into the trees. He listened and could hear the sound of...  
  
"Orcs!"  
  
They had some of the group lead the rest of the company away, leaving the four elves quite vulnerable. Before anyone could move they burst through the trees and surrounded the elves.  
  
Elladan's horse almost knocked him off but Elladan managed to get off uninjured. The fight began.  
  
The Orcs were to close to use arrows, so it was hand to hand combat. The sound of metal clashing could be heard as the elves fought on bravely.  
  
Suddenly an arrow shot out of the dense arrays of trees and struck one of the elf guards. He froze and his eyes clouded in pain. He stared straight ahead, eyes unseeing. Then he fell and landed on the ground, his lifeless body being trampled on by the other guard's horse as it was hit with another arrow.  
  
Elrohir stared in shock. He had never seen anyone die in battle. Others had been injured but no one had been killed, at least not when he was there. He heard the shout of his brother and turned to see a large Orc's sword coming straight at his chest. He escaped with a slash going down his chest, but he deemed it not serious and continued fighting.  
  
More arrows rained from the trees, some diving into the ground or a stray tree root. Another logged itself into the other guard's horse. The guard ran to his horse, but by being distracted didn't see the Orc behind him. The Orc pushed the sword with so much force that it went straight through the elves back. The elf let out a small gasp of pain. He was dead before he hit the ground, never to see again.  
  
The twins were the only two still fighting. The Orcs were starting to gain the advantage, and soon both Elladan and Elrohir were doubled over in pain. Then a rain of arrows shot through the trees, but these were Elven arrows.  
  
Help had come.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"Elrohir, do you remember? When we were left with the two guards and ada left with the rest of the company?"  
  
Elrohir's eyes shone with memories, how he had seen the deaths, how they had been injured, how the trap had fooled his father for a while. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "No."  
  
He remembered his father telling them later that they had been unable to find any Orcs, so had headed back.  
  
"Estel."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
.......................  
  
Legolas heard the shriek and ran full force toward the voice. As he ran the rain poured from the heavens, turning simple dirt to mud, causing the young prince to slow down, trying not to slip and waste time getting to Estel.  
  
His arm throbbed painfully and Legolas was quickly slowing down. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself as he tripped and fell over. He groaned and got up, continuing to run after Estel. He could hear the clanging of metal up ahead, but was slowing down. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes, and everything was spinning.  
  
Legolas stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to breath properly. He could see black in the corners of his vision. _No, I need to get to Estel._  
  
He continued on, slower then before and now clutching his arm. The sounds of the battle had stopped. There were two possibilities. Estel had defeated the Orcs...or the Orcs had defeated Estel. Legolas shuddered at the thought of Estel lying in the mud dead, or captured and being beaten.  
  
The rain pounded on Legolas as he tried to keep moving. His arm felt like it was on fire. Everything was moving and spinning. Legolas fell to his knees and his mind thought one final thing before he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
_ Poison.  
_  
......................  
  
Before the twins could make another move however, a dozen Orcs attacked. They had been so wrapped up in thoughts about Legolas and Estel that they had failed to notice the sounds of the approaching Orcs.  
  
An arrow came whizzing straight at Elladan and before he could move it lodged itself deep in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell off his horse, nearly being trampled as his horse ran for cover from the arrows.  
  
Elrohir jumped off his horse. "Elladan!" But he couldn't get to him, for ten Orcs had attacked him, and he had to concentrate on fighting. _Please be okay my brother.  
_  
Meanwhile, Elladan had stood up despite the pain. He quickly pulled the arrow out and began fighting. He tried to ignore the fiery pain in his shoulder but it was growing worse. He failed to notice the Orc behind him and felt the foul, hard hand come in contact with his head. He slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, darkness claiming him.  
  
The dark clouds that had been gathering finally released rain, not being able to hold on to it any longer. The wind howled as the rain pounded the ground and everyone in its path. A streak of lightning appeared in the sky and a low rumble shook the ground. Elrohir stuck his sword into another of his enemies. Only two Orcs remained. As he slashed viciously at one of them, it fell to the ground with a loud thump. He turned to face the last Orc and sliced his sword across its head, clearly swiping it off. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his leg. He let out a small shriek and looked down to see the Orc he thought he had previously killed sticking its dagger into his leg. It was being pushed deeper and deeper into his fair Elven skin, blood falling out, running down the remainder of his leg and collecting in a pool at his feet. He stuck his sword into the Orc and killed it.  
  
He reached down and pulled out the dagger and threw it aside. He cringed as he tried to walk, almost collapsing. He could feel the blood flowing freely from his wound, and knew he would suffer from blood loss if he didn't at least bandage it. He tore away some of his tunic and wrapped it best he could. Then he began to search for his brother.  
  
It didn't take long for him to spot him near the tree, blood flowing slowly from his open wounds.  
  
Elrohir looked at the fallen Orcs and then to the face of his brother. He limped to Elladan and stared into his face.  
  
"Elladan please! You can't be dead!"  
  
He didn't move. Elrohir closed his eyes and clutched his leg. The pain that ran through it was terrible. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood, mixed in with some of his brothers. Elladan stirred as tears came to Elrohir's eyes.  
  
Elrohir tried to move but was too exhausted. He heard a loud shriek of pain as he fell to the ground and his mind registered one thought. "Estel."  
  
With that he slumped forward into the mud next to his twin.  
  
..................  
  
Estel had been walking angrily away when five Orcs had jumped into the clearing, taking him by surprise. He let out a shriek as on of the Orcs hit him in the head with the hilt of its sword. Unfortunately for the Orc, he hadn't hit hard enough. Estel had fallen to the ground dazed, but had stood up, despite the urge to let the darkness take him.  
  
Estel bravely fought the Orcs, sustaining no more injuries and soon all were dead and all was silent. He paid no mind to the rain that had started up and felt his head. There was a small amount of blood there, but he figured he should be fine. Estel walked slowly away from the battlegrounds, knowing night would be falling soon.  
  
As he walked the trees whispered to themselves. Their branches seemed to lead Estel on as he slowly walked. The trees became louder as Estel walked, and saw something on the ground. He looked injured, and blood was spilling around him. His skin was pale and his hair laid on the ground full of dirt and blood.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
.................  
  
Well what do you think? I liked the chapter pretty well. Hope you all liked it. Please review.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Chantal J: Thank you. Here's an update. Wow, and I was just getting use to writing your pen name lol.  
  
Astievia: Well then you should be happier now right? I guess it should be, unless you end up not working with blood. Yeah, that is obvious huh? Well now you know, and here's an update. I'll get to work on the new chapter very soon.  
  
Someone u don no: Well I like poetry, and no one else really complained about it so I'll continue enjoying it. It was briefly mentioned why he hates humans in an earlier chapter. Of course he didn't do anything to Aragorn and Boromir! This is a past fic, before the fellowship.  
  
Elven kitten: Aren't you so smart? Thanks, and you keep up writing too! I want to read more!  
  
October Skye: I was born in October...oh! Right! Thanks. Yeah he shouldn't have left Estel out there alone. He shouldn't have left himself out there alone actually.  
  
Shadow warrior: I know, sorry. Here's a new chapter though!  
  
Ella: Yes I took awhile didn't I? I know, suspense is fun, as is angst! I will. I've done that with fics before, but only because I had only gotten two reviews for like six chapters. But I love this story, so don't worry, I'll continue it.  
  
Sun Kissed Rose: I love then pen name. Here's an update. Thank you.  
  
Well please review! If you are a Harry Potter fan, please check out my fic Brotherhood. Also if you haven't already, could you look at my other LOTR fic Red Sun? I'll update soon. Until then, namarie! 


	7. Found

April: Hey everyone! I don't know if this will be up before I go on vacation or not because fanfiction.net is acting all weird. If your reading this before July 16th I got it up, if not I'm sorry but it wouldn't go up because the site is all messed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Chapter 7: Found  
  
Elladan slowly opened his eyes. Why had his eyes been closed? Memories flooded back to him and he slowly sat up, barley surpassing a groan as he did so. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Where's Elrohir?  
  
Elrohir was just behind him, and Elladan quickly turned around and saw the blood stained "bandage" around his leg. Quickly unwrapping it, a gasp was heard when he saw how deep the gash was. Elladan pushed the cloth against the wound and applied pressure to try and slow the blood flow.  
  
He looked up and knew he had to get Elrohir up. They needed to find Estel and Legolas.  
  
As Elladan moved his arm toward his brother a red-hot pain exploded at his shoulder. He cried out and felt himself fall back to the earth and let another groan escape his lips. At the sound his brother stirred and began to open his eyes. When he saw Elladan he immediately moved toward him, ignoring his leg.  
  
"Elladan! How are you feeling ion nin?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said as he tried to sit up again.  
  
"No you're not," Elrohir said, shaking his head. "Don't move too much, you could injure yourself further."  
  
Elladan protested and stood up. "No, I can walk okay. We must find Legolas and Estel," he said quickly, looking around him. Who knew how much trouble the two could be in?  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Estel rushed up to Legolas and turned him over, searching his body for wounds. It didn't take long to spot the one he had seen earlier on his arm. The elf was radiating heat and was very pale. Despite the fact that he felt so hot, the elf was shivering. Estel examined the wound and figured out what was wrong. "Poison."  
  
Estel carefully picked up Legolas and started carrying him, looking for some kind of shelter. He knew he'd have to get him back to Rivendell, but right now he had to tend to the wound. He couldn't do that right now, when there were Orcs roaming around.  
  
After walking for a while, he started noticing the pain in his arm again, as well as his head. He tried to ignore both and focus on getting Legolas to safety.  
  
In the distance he saw something that looked like a cave. He made his way toward it, wanting to get there as soon as possible and tend to Legolas. When he reached the entrance of the cave he set his precious bundle down and went in the cave to inspect it. There was nothing living in the cave thankfully. Estel quickly went back to Legolas and carried him into the cave.  
  
He gently set him down on the cave floor and left, coming back a few minutes later with firewood. He quickly set to work and started a fire, glancing over at Legolas quickly. He set to work, hoping he would be able to help Legolas.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He regretted it as everything spun. He  
quickly closed his eyes and moaned in pain.  
  
Estel was by his side in a second. "Legolas! You're awake!"  
  
Again, Legolas opened his eyes, the spinning not so bad anymore. He  
looked up at Estel's eyes and realized he was under a blanket. A fire  
was crackling merrily and a pot was over it, boiling some herbs.  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Cave. I found you collapsed. It took awhile but I got you here  
alright."  
  
The conversation ended as a figure appeared at the caves entrance.  
  
Estel grabbed his sword and stood in front of Legolas, ignoring the pounding in his head from where the Orc had hit him, and trying to ignore the small gash on his arm from the collapsing of the cave. He stared at whoever was in the entrance, and soon someone else appeared too, almost falling but leaning against the cave wall to stay balanced.  
  
"Thank you for greeting us," he heard a voice say.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir!" Estel said, his eyes widening. He sheathed his sword and made his way to his brothers. "You are injured," he said, looking at them.  
  
"We all our," Elrohir said, looking at his little brother. He tried to stand straight but ended up leaning on Elladan's uninjured shoulder. The two made their way into the cave slowly. Elrohir eased himself to the ground by Legolas. "What happened mellon nin?" he asked, looking at his friend.  
  
"Poison," Legolas stated simply.  
  
Elladan and Estel joined them and soon all were talking as Estel rewrapped Legolas's bandages.  
  
After a while they all knew they would have to leave. Legolas's Elven pride kept him from being carried, so he stood on his own, quickly falling and being caught by Estel. They agreed he would lean on him. Elrohir put his weight on Elladan, avoiding his uninjured shoulder. Soon they were out in the dark forest, hoping to reach Rivendell by dawn, as they were very near it.  
  
The trees bent in on them, whispering of dangers in the forest and how they needed to find somewhere to hide. They had nowhere to go though, and Legolas was stumbling more and more often as they walked. The poison was really taking hold of him, and small beads of sweat were running down him as he tried to continue walking.  
  
Suddenly Elladan stopped walking, causing his brother to nearly fall.  
  
"What is it?" Estel asked, looking up at Elladan.  
  
"Wargs," he said, trying to move faster. "They are coming this way. Can't be sure how many, but there are a lot, at least for the way we look. Very close, less then half a mile."  
  
The four companions tried to move quicker, but not quickly enough. Five wargs came bursting out of the bushes behind them, running toward them at full speed. Two went at the twins while three went toward Estel and Legolas.  
  
Elrohir leaned against a tree, his brother next to him so he could help him if he needed it. Elladan quickly dug his sword deep into one of the wargs throats and twisted, killing it. Elladan had slashed another of the beasts and caused it to fall to the ground, barley moving. He stuck his sword in it and grimaced as blood came shooting out of the warg and drenching his hands.  
  
Legolas had his full weight on the tree, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to fight. He watched, fingering one of his white knives carefully, in case a warg attacked him. He needed to be ready, though he wasn't sure how much good it would do.  
  
Estel had quickly killed two wargs but saw something that made his heart stop. One of the Wargs was aimed straight for Legolas, teeth bared. Estel didn't have time to think; he just knew he couldn't let the warg get to Legolas. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He jumped in front of him.  
  
The warg sunk its teeth deep into Estel's skin, tearing it like tearing chicken off the bones. Estel let out a cry of pain, it hurt, it all hurt so much. He had never experienced pain like this before. It felt like his very skin was being ripped off over and over...then suddenly it stopped. He looked up in time to see an arrow lodge itself deep into the warg's neck before falling. He felt two arms wrap around him to see Legolas almost falling over from trying to catch him before lowering him to the ground.  
  
"It's ok Estel, your adar is here," he said soothingly, though his voice sounded strained. It didn't take long before Legolas went limp and fell to the ground next to Estel, the poison taking affect once more.  
  
Estel looked at Legolas, wishing to help him, but already darkness was claiming him.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
April: I don't think this is the greatest chapter. I guess you could say I had a bit of writer's block, but I had to update today. I'm leaving tommorow for vacation and you wouldn't get any updates for a week otherwise! I'm not responding to reviews because I still have to pack. o.O Okay, please review! 


	8. Against time

A/N: I'm back! Miss me? Anyway, I'm here to update. I should be updating some of my other fics but I have no ideas for them at the moment. Hear this oath! After this fic is done, I will make the next in the series, but I can't make a fic besides that until Red Sun and Just Children are bother done! Then I'll only have Brotherhood, next fic, why do we pretend, and whatever I do after that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
Also, I know I typed ion nin before, but I did change it. I changed it but didn't which made me mad. Also, when Legolas said your adar is here, it is because Elrond is there. That is where the arrow came from. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Chapter 8: Against time  
  
Elrond was enjoying some quiet time, something he rarely achieved with the twins and Estel around. With Legolas here they usually created even more trouble, and Elrond didn't doubt they would come back injured.  
  
He remembered one time, one time out of their entire lives; they had all come back safe.  
  
()()()FLASHBACK()()()  
  
Elrond had decided to take his three sons on a hunting trip. He needed some time away from the palace, and it was only for one night. Elladan and Elrohir rode joking up front while Estel, eight at the time, rode next to Elrond in back of them. They talked quietly, Elrond constantly alert for danger. There was no evil around though. The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing sweet songs in the trees, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. Elrond thought this might actually be peaceful.  
  
As the hunt progressed, the four began finding game. Soon they had a few deer and a couple rabbits they were planning to use in stew later for supper. Eventually Elrond told them they should make camp soon.  
  
They soon found a good spot to camp next to a small lake with fresh water. Elrohir and Elladan rode their horses toward the lake so they could drink some water right away. Estel grinned and an evil smirk began to form on his face. He suddenly urged his horse to ride at full speed toward the twins. "Look out!" he yelled.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned around to see Estel's horse barley two feet away and both tried to urge their horses out of the way. In the process of doing that though, Elladan slipped and grabbed fro something to hang on to. Unfortunately that thing was Elrohir, and both went tumbling into the lake.  
  
Elrond chuckled slightly and Estel burst out laughing, getting off their horses and letting them get a drink. A second later Elrohir emerged soaking wet, an equally wet Elladan behind him. They both glared at the two.  
  
Estel stopped laughing (though one could be heard occasionally) and ran over to Elrond, hiding behind him. "Save me!" he yelled.  
  
"You're on you own," Elrond said and laughed out loud at the look on Estel's face. "Come on we need to set up camp."  
  
"We'll get you," Elladan muttered, and then him and his twin was gone.  
  
()()()END FLASHBACK()()()  
  
Except for that small...well large event of Elladan and Elrohir falling into the lake it had been a peaceful hunt. Of course the prank had started a long chain of events that ultimately led to Elladan being pushed off the balcony.  
  
Elrond shook his head, the memories leaking out of them and taking him back to the present. He had a sinking feeling that something was not right, and that his sons and Legolas were in danger.  
  
Suddenly an image invaded his mind, four images actually. The first one showed an arrow heading straight for Elladan, an Orc sticking a dagger in Elrohir's leg, another Orc throwing a sword at Legolas, and Estel being hit in the head.  
  
The image slowly slipped away, and Elrond's study came back to him pieces at a time. He quickly stood up and walked to his study door and left. He was going to find them.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
A few minutes later (it was amazing how fast you could find a few warriors when you needed to) Elrond and a few hand chosen guards were riding into the forest, looking for some sign of the three elves and human. Elrond had finally convinced Thranduil to stay behind and watch for the four in case they made their way back to the palace on their own.  
  
As he rode, thoughts haunted Elrond's mind. Were they all hurt? Were they all alive? He tried to remember where they were but couldn't recall. He didn't need to remember though, because the trees seemed...or did point him towards the four.  
  
They pushed their horses harder and soon the sound of battle became clear. A sudden scream invaded the sounds of battle, and Elrond burst through the trees, seeing a warg on Estel and a horrified Legolas standing by him. He watched as Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and lodged it in the wargs throat, catching Estel before he fell. Legolas looked up at Elrond and whispered something in a horse voice before he collapsed.  
  
Elrond quickly scanned the area to make sure no more wargs were around and rode up next to the fallen elf and human. He quickly looked them over and determining Legolas was in a worst condition, picked him up carefully and looked around at the assembled elves. Elladan and Elrohir were already on horses with two elves. "One of you take Estel, I will take Legolas. We need to get them back to the palace quickly!"  
  
He just hoped they didn't meet anything else on the way.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Thranduil was sitting in his room, trying to calm himself down. A book, I will read a book or some poems ar something he thought to himself, pulling out a book of his favorite poems.  
  
Laying in a bed of rose petals  
  
The aroma wraps me in its embrace  
  
The petals blow through the air  
  
Landing in my hair and on my face. The sound of singing birds reaches my ear  
  
As I play with a rose petal in my hand  
  
And the wind lightly blows my cheek  
  
As I look across the beautiful land. Laying in a bed of rose petals  
  
They cover me as a blanket too  
  
And as I look upon the grass that grows  
  
I see rainbows in the dew. A chill spreads quickly through the air  
  
But I don't move from the bed of rose petals  
  
I really do not care. The light of day soon fades away  
  
And suddenly it is night  
  
I cannot leave my bed of rose petals  
  
In darkness I lay with no light Soon darkness takes me  
  
I fall asleep where I lay  
  
And when I next awaken  
  
It is a new day A long time I had stayed there  
  
And up from them I climb  
  
I leave my bed or rose petals  
  
I will be back some other time  
  
The poem calmed him but after it was done he moved to the balcony, sensing someone approach. Elrond along with the others were hurrying toward the palace with four unconscious figures in their arms.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Ok, next chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. The wait has been so long that I will not answer review responses. I'm sorry but I will start answering them once I get back on track again.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I am going on vacation again. I will be at home most of it, just going places during the day but a friend is coming so I won't be able to write. I'm sorry about this, but I'll update as soon as it is over. It will begin this Friday and don't expect updates for a while.  
  
Please review and I'm sorry that chapter wasn't to good, I had writers block on it sorry. 


	9. No more than a day

A/N: Yes I know I have taken forever but no one really reviewed so I didn't see the point of trying hard to update. A little clue, the more reviews I get the faster I update. When I don't get many reviews I wonder why and update the fics that are getting more reviews. Yes I know last chapter was bad, but I had writers block. It was a slow chapter without anyone joking around or making it funny and nothing interesting happening. I'm sorry if this starts out a little slow, but it will get better a little ways in. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Chapter 9: No more then a day

Elrond had examined them all, and had some grave news. Some terribly grave news. So terrible he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't leave. He had to watch over the others, and the others couldn't leave for obvious reasons, as they were all to hurt. Elrond, deep in thought, didn't notice when Glorfindel came in, though when he finally did he got an idea.

It take maybe half a day to ride there, and half a day back. It would be extremely close but if he left now they would just make it. They would just be able to make the antidote in time.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said, walking up to him. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes my lord?" he asked, looking nervously at the four resting in their beds.

"This is a grave situation and you must leave immediately. I need you to go find a certain herb for me, it is called mosaf. Ride east until you come to the Vanwa Lass river. Near the river will grow what I need."

"My lord, may I ask why you need this?" Glorfindel asked, ready to make haste towards the river. What could be wrong?

Elrond got a pained look on his face. He didn't want to say it, saying it would only bring the truth of the words out...but he had to say it. "It's Legolas...he has little more than a day to live."

/.../.../.../.../.../

Glorfindel was prepared and atop his horse, listening to some last minute talk from Elrond.

"The poison will give symptoms to show time is running out, so I'll know when he's running out of time. It takes almost half a day to ride there and almost half a day back. If you move fast enough we may just make it. May the valar be with you."

"And Legolas too," Glorfindel added before riding out as fast as his horse would go. He had no time to waste.

As Elrond watched Glorfindel ride out he sighed. Unless he rode non-stop they would never make it. Turning around he walked inside, and the familiar path to the healing ward. How many times had he been forced to walk this way when his sons had come home injured? Too many to count. And now if Legolas lived...no with Legolas around he could only count on going there even more. Maybe he should just sleep there and make commands there. That was where he spent most of his time anyway.

Entering the healing ward he was surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir awake, and out of bed for that matter. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Two identical heads whipped around and broke into guilty looks. Elrond kept his face stern despite the looks. "Back in bed, both of you! You shouldn't be out of bed let alone standing."

"But Ada-"

"Now!"

Elladan and Elrohir stumbled back to their beds. By the time they got there they were glad they could be lying down again. "Ada is Legolas and Estel going to be alright?" Elladan asked.

Elrond sighed. He didn't want to worry them, but he had to tell them the truth. "Legolas is badly poisoned. If Glorfindel doesn't return with the herb I need to make the antidote in time...he'll die."

The twin's faces both matched complete masks of horror. Finally Elrohir managed to ask the question he and Elladan were wondering. "How long does he have?"

"Barley more then a day."

What they didn't know was that they had another person listening. From his position under the sheets his face too masked horror. _Legolas is going to die?_

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Glorfindel rode hard. He didn't know how the twins would handle it if Legolas died. He was their best friend, and Lord Elrond would feel terrible as well. He couldn't even imagine how Lord Thranduil would feel, and felt it was right of Lord Elrond to keep him in his study. If Lord Thranduil heard his son barley had more then a day to live, well who knew what would happen.

In his haste and deep thoughts, Glorfindel didn't see the low hanging branch growing ever closer. When his thoughts began to clear, and he looked up it was too late. His head went straight into the branch and he fell backwards off his horse. "That is not something that should happen to an elf," Glorfindel said, standing up and whistling for his horse. Remounting, and deciding to pay closer attention he rode on. Maybe the branch had served as a warning to be careful.

He had been riding for quite a while, never stopping. Finally he knew it was time to stop and give his horse a rest. Speaking quietly in elvish, telling her to take a drink and rest a few minutes, Glorfindel surveyed the area. He was almost where he needed to be, and it would only take about fifteen minutes to reach the river on foot. Deciding his horse would be okay for that time alone, he set out towards the river.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

"What are the symptoms he's dieing ada?" Estel asked, finding his voice. Sitting up, he look over at Elrond and his brothers, whom all looked surprised he was awake. Estel ignored the pain as he sat up and waited for an answer.

"Estel you're awake."

"Yes now please ada, tell me."

Elrond regarded his son before he began to tell him. "He will feel weak at first, unable to do much. Next he will start to burn with fever and loose consciousness. These three have already happened. He will begin to sweat and have a terrible headache that nothing will help. The next symptoms will be the last ones. He will start to see illusions in his mind, and finally he will be unable to control these illusions, and he will try to fight, more or less, us.

The room stayed silent after hearing this, and no one knew what else to say. Elrond looked down at Legolas to see sweat developing on his face and slipping down his cheeks, dripping onto his bed sheets.

"Hurry Glorfindel, "Elrond said quietly, looking out the window.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

That's all for now. Yes I know it is short, really short but I have a good reason. I need you guys to poll. I can't write anymore without it.

Do you want Glorfindel to get what Elrond needs without troubles and get back safely,

OR

Do you want Glorfindel to run into some sort of trouble? If you choose this one give me an idea of what you want to happen.

Please review! I must go pack to leave for the weekend, bye all! Namaarie!

Review Responses:

Elven Kitten: Thank you, and I did. I got a bow! . I'll try and here's an update.....a short one.

Nalia: That happens to me sometimes, just check again and if it happens again write fanfiction staff about the problem.

SirTiddywinkle: Thank you. Yes sometimes I'm in a weird mood when I write them, and I usually do because I have writers block so I have them reading a poem lol. Right. Thanks, I did and here is an update...short but an update.

October Skye: Thank you times 2, and yes I did write it.

Okay, next chapter depends on you guys!

Please review!


	10. Friends

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, I really am but I have a good reason! School started, and there is homework! I just finished mine now, and it's 9:00 P.M. Anyway, I would have updated during the weekend, but then I got sick. Do you know how annoying it is to be sick on your days of freedom? Anyway I'm pretty much better now, and can get back to writing. The votes are in, and so you all get to see if Glorfindel gets in trouble or not! Some people even said how much trouble. Hm...well all this is off the top of my head so, please don't get upset if it's not perfect. I haven't written for a while.

On a sadder note, this is the last chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it. There is a sequel you could call it I guess, as this will become a series. You will find a summary at the bottom of this chapter. Without further ado, here is the last chapter of Earth Shattering!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Chapter 10: Friends

This had to be one of the worst times of Glorfindels life. Legolas didn't have time for this, so he had to hurry. There was just one problem.

He had gotten himself lost.

Groaning in frustration, he hit a branch out of the way, only to have it come swinging back at him and hit him in the face. Glaring at it, he ducked under the branch and continued in what he hoped was the right direction. Suddenly, a twig snapped. He stopped dead still, looking around suspiciously. But there was nothing there, and no matter how carefully he listened...he couldn't hear anything anymore.

Continuing carefully, he made his way through the brush, constantly alert for danger. He noted grimly, though he had not realized it before, that the forest was silent. Not a bird was singing nor a squirrel running across the ground.

The wind suddenly howled terribly. Glorfindel winced at the sound and tried to walk on, but found that the wind was pushing him back. An evil cackling was heard, vibrating around him before the strange wind picked him up and tossed him across the wood into a tree.

Glorfindel slowly stood up, trying vainly to move against the magical wind. The cackling only increased. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself, and suddenly all was still. The leaves floated gently back to the ground, and the branches of trees stayed still. It was too still though, way to still.

Not knowing what was at work here, Glorfindel hurried along. Something was amiss, something was terribly wrong. The top branches of the trees didn't stir, and the small plants littering the ground barley seemed to move even as Glorfindel stepped upon them. The air grew thick, and soon something became clear to him.

Elrond had told him something of this. Something like this had happened before, years and years ago. It was after the death of an elf, though at the moment he couldn't remember whom. He couldn't dwell on it though. Legolas needed that herb, and he intended to find it.

Whatever was at work though, seemed to know what was going on and disagreed that Legolas needed the herb, for as soon as Glorfindel reached the river, something strange happened. The ground beneath him began to shake terribly. Trees fell around him, and waves crashed on to the shore. A long crack in the earth appeared, and ran along the ground until it reached Glorfindel. Having nowhere to go, he fell, the world turning black as he came in contact with the hard, stony ground.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

A sudden pain went through Elrond's head, and his vision swam out of focus. The healing ward disappeared slowly, a whole new world coming into view. He was standing at the bottom of a large...well he wasn't sure what to call it. He saw the Earth cracking away above him, and saw someone appear to be falling down it.

"Glorfindel!"

He watched as he landed hard on the ground. Elrond just managed to glimpse Glorfindels closed eyes, before his vision began to swim again, and soon found himself sitting beside a pale Legolas, the twins and Estel looking at him nervously.

"Did you see something ada?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Yes...and it is not good news for us," Elrond said, standing up abruptly.

"What is it?" Elladan now asked, sitting up in his bed, worry etching on to his face and clouding his eyes faster then a summer storm. "What have you seen?"

"Tis Glorfindel. He is in trouble. I...I'll need to go find him. He hasn't found what we need, so we will have to get it after I find him. There's not more I could do for Legolas, so you three must watch over him. Don't exhaust yourselves! Just watch over him and make sure he doesn't die of fever or anything. I'll be back sometime tommorow, no time to waste." And with that Elrond hurried out of the room.

The three looked at each other, worried. Estel slowly got out of bed and made his way to Legolas's side, gently removing the damp towel and replacing a new, cool one. "You're going to be fine Legolas," he said quietly.

"I knew they would end up friends," Elladan muttered.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Elrond pushed his horse as fast as he dared. Precious time had already been wasted, and they could afford to loose no more. What could have cause that cracking? But he had no time for his thoughts to wander; he had to get to the river, and Glorfindel now.

He arrived sooner then expected, and as he slid off his horse tried to figure out how much time they still had. He figured maybe half a day at the most. Approaching the large crack in the earth, he peered down, looking carefully for Glorfindel. He wasn't too far down, which made Elrond wonder what exactly had caused him to pass out.

Pulling out some rope he had brought with him, he made his way to where Glorfindel lay. He heard a low groan, which meant he was awakening. _Good, maybe something will turn out right for once._

It had taken a little while to get Glorfindel out, and now as they searched for what they needed, he explained what happened.

"It certainly sounds strange," Elrond commented, glancing over at Glorfindel. Nothing had been seriously wrong, nothing so serious to get him put in the healing ward at least. A triumphant smile spread over his face as he found what he was looking for. "I have it! Quickly, we must make haste! Where has your horse gone to?"

"I left her in a small clearing about fifteen minutes west," he replied, mounting next to Elrond.

They rode quickly, finding his horse fine, and they made haste toward Rivendell. Time was running out.

/.../.../.../.../.../

Legolas was walking, where he didn't know. Everything around him was black, the blackest black he ever seen. Up ahead, he thought he saw something. Looking closer, he saw what he thought was a person, lying on the ground. Walking up, he gasped and quickly moved back.

It was Estel. He was white as a ghost and blood spilled around him as if it were the ground. Legolas had never seen so much blood in his life. There was no way he could possibly be alive after that. He suddenly heard a low growling sound, and turned abruptly to face a warg.

_One warg, tis no problem. But wait, where is my bow and my knives?_

He turned around to see more wargs approaching from the other direction. It was as if they were multiplying around him, closing in around him. He took a step back and tripped over Estel's body, and the wargs attacked.

Legolas tried his best to fight them off with his bare hands, but there was nothing he could do. His head was pounding, but he didn't remember anything happening to it. He twisted on the ground as a warg pounced at him. This was the end.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Elrond couldn't believe he had made it. When he had arrived he rushed to make the antidote, before quickly making his way to the healing ward to see the twins and Estel wrestling Legolas to keep him still. Elrond had forced Legolas to swallow the antidote, and he had immediately relaxed.

It had been a week since then, and everyone was starting to get worried the Elven prince may not awaken. They began to fear that all their efforts had been wasted, and that it was too late.

That morning though, Estel looked over at Legolas and saw him move. He jumped up and ran over to him, watching as slowly, his eyes opened and peered around, a little confused. Seeing Estel, he directed his questions toward him. "What happened?"

Estel began to explain the events that had taken place since Legolas had collapsed.

For a while they both sat in silence before Legolas decided to speak up. "Thank you."

"For what?" Estel asked, looking at Legolas, a questioning look in his eyes as the birds chirped happily outside and the sun made the room glow. What should Legolas be thanking him for?

"Thank you for saving my life Mellon Nin," Legolas replied simply, smiling.

"Friend?" Estel asked.

"Friend."

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Well that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to actually get it up. Anyway, there will be another story coming soon, kinda like a sequel. So, here is some more about it!

Title and summary: Searching for you: Legolas's mother was killed by humans, but when he finds out an elf had something to do with it, he's out for revenge. Young Estel joins him as they struggle to find the betrayer, when he himself is looking for Legolas.

Things you can expect to see: Legolas and Estel angst, some Elrohir and Elladan angst, An elf gone bad, some surprises with magic, more about the odd wind, a story about Legolas's mother, Some angry fathers, a lot of traveling, some funny moments, a poem that is more then what it seems, strange occurrences, Legolas and Estel friendship, and more.

Written? No, it is not written yet. Like all my stories, I have a basic idea for the plot, and will just make it up as I go. I have a brief idea of what will happen and such as you can see, but I bet I'll be as surprised as you!

Rating: Pg-13 of course

More in-depth summary: After not meeting for two years, Estel and Legolas are overjoyed to see each other again, but Estel soon finds Legolas came without permission after finding something out. Legolas's mother was killed by humans, but he has found that an elf helped. Estel and Legolas journey out to get revenge, not using their better judgment, and soon come to realize their not hunting, they're being hunted. After seeing the incredible power of this elf, they must find their way home before they loose their lives.

Well, hope to see my reviewers, and new reviewers, in the new story. Please review!

Elven Kitten: I love my bow as if it were my own...wait it is my own. Um...yeah I have nothing more to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the new story!

Deana: Yes, I agree. Well he found some trouble, but not too much right? And Legolas is alive and all. Anyway...um there it is! Lol.

Sielge: Here's the update.

Gozilla: Thank you, and you got your wish! It wasn't much, but it wasn't simple and added to the chapter!

Dimaranien: Thank you. I seriously have no idea. I've written the staff about it but they won't respond. I can't figure out what to do about it so...I guess it will be that way for a while. Hope you enjoy the next story!

Angel Of Imladris: Well you got some of what you wanted.

Astievia: Well of course he can't die! If he was a ghost. Hm...I'm trying to imagine Legolas floating after the fellowship and yelling boo in Aragorn's ear every so often. Lol. Hope you'll read my next story!


End file.
